Scare Me or Scar Me
by eos nicte
Summary: Damon tiene hambre, mucha hambre, y muerde a la primera humana que encuentra. Lo que no sospecha es que ella sabe más de lo que dice, y tal vez es menos frágil de lo que parece. Pero... ¿puede confiar en ella o tendrá que matarla?
1. Compelle Me

_Disclaimer: los personajes o situaciones que podáis reconocer pertenecen a The CW, guionistas y... No Copyright infringement intended._

_N/A: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"_.

_Dedicado a **Marde Geer, **mi amiga invisible, con todo el cariño del mundo._

_Aviso: Lemon._

* * *

><p><span><strong>SCARE ME OR SCAR ME<strong>

_**Compelle Me**_

En medio de la noche, por la carretera que daba acceso al campus de la universidad de Mystic Falls iba avanzando Damon Salvatore. Iba enfundado en su cazadora de cuero negra, con un paso decidido y los ojos entrecerrados en una mueca desalmada. Tenía hambre. Tenía mucha hambre. Desde que había conseguido volver del Otro Lado es que se moría de hambre y por el hechizo que cubría el pueblo no tenían apenas acceso a sangre. Para colmo su amigo Enzo había matado a Tripp, el jefe del grupo que intentaba proteger al pueblo de los "animales" que acechaban, así que los humanos tenían miedo de andar por ahí. Por eso después de aquellas semanas no había podido aguantar más y pensó que tenía la solución perfecta: iría al Campus de la universidad. Apenas le quedaban cien metros para llegar hasta el primer edificio y ya podía ver una figura. Perfecto. Se relamió los colmillos con una media sonrisa.

Violet había salido a tomar aire. La verdad es que el vaso de vodka que llevaba en la mano le había empezado a nublar la mente y a animarla, y tuvo que salir de la fiesta un momento. Cómo se lo montaban allí, no llevaba ni un mes en la universidad y ya estaba viviendo su primera fiesta loca. Escuchó un ruido a su izquierda. Estaba en medio de la carretera así que pensó que tal vez fuera un coche. Iba a apartarse del asfalto cuando de repente algo chocó contra ella fuertemente.

—¡Ah! —gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, sin entender cómo algo parecía haberse clavado profundamente en su cuello y estar desgarrándole la piel.

Al escuchar el chillo aterrado de su víctima no reaccionó, sino que siguió bebiendo. Su hambre empezaba a calmarse mientras un pequeño río de sangre descendía por su garganta. Al instante se percató de que el pulso de la chica cada vez era más lento. Dejó de beber, pero ni la soltó ni desclavó sus colmillos. Aún necesitaba beber pero… pero después de volver de la muerte él no… no quería perder el control y que alguien más sufriera eso, y menos por él. No podía creerse lo que iba a hacer, ¿qué coño había sido de él? Bonnie estaría orgullosa. Alejó la mandíbula del cuello de la chica. No estaba grave, pero lo mejor sería separarse de ella. Después de obligarla a que olvidara aquello.

—Quédate quieta y en silencio —susurró con la voz grave, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella se quedó quieta, aunque la podía sentir temblar. Se detuvo a mirarla. Apenas llegaría al metro sesenta, pero estaba en la universidad así que no era una niña. Tenía la piel muy blanca e iba vestida como cualquier universitaria. Tenía… tenía el pelo rojo oscuro, lo que hizo que Damon casi sonriera de medio lado. Aquel pelo tan llamativo no concordaba con una cara tan inocente.

Había estado cerca de matarla. La soltó. Ella continuaba sin moverse aunque pareciera estar a punto de llorar. Llevó su mano al cuello manchado de sangre y suavemente lo limpió con su camiseta. Sí, definitivamente Bonnie estaría muy orgullosa.

—Ahora vas a irte directamente a tu habitación y te vas a curar la herida. No puedes dejar que nadie te vea el cuello. Te olvidarás de lo que ha pasado y no te acordarás de mí. Sólo recordarás que saliste a tomar el aire y un animal te atacó —susurró mirando fijamente sus grandes de un azul tan claro que parecían grises.

Violet asintió, conteniendo la respiración. Sintió cómo el vampiro le arrancaba el vaso de vodka de la mano.

—Ya has… perdido mucha sangre como para llenarte de alcohol la que te queda —ironizó antes de llevarse el vaso a la boca. Al menos calmaría su ansiedad con esa porquería.

Violet dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, dispuesta a marcharse, cuando el vampiro volvió a levantar la vista hacia ella y algo más suave, pero con la misma mirada de antes, se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Violet —musitó con voz temblorosa.

—Vete, Violet —le ordenó.

Vi se dio la vuelta lentamente y comenzó a andar por la carretera hacia el campus. Iba acelerando el paso a medida que se alejaba de él y cuando escuchó que el vampiro se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí echó a correr. Corrió dos edificios más allá y giró a la derecha. Desesperada, se escondió en la parte trasera de la biblioteca. No era idiota. Seguro que ese vampiro había intentado que le llevara hasta su casa para matarla, o tal vez quería comerse a algún universitario más. ¡Ja! No iba a ser tan tonta de hacer lo que él le pedía, así que esperaría ahí unos minutos hasta estar segura de que el vampiro se había ido. Después se iría a casa. Allí empotrada contra la pared, escondida en la noche, no dejaba de acariciar su pulsera. Llevaba en la mano derecha una pulsera con un colgante de una paloma, aparentemente corriente, pero lo que el vampiro no se habría imaginado jamás era que estaba rellena de verbena.

Aunque ese vampiro la había dejado escapar no estaba segura de si se habría tragado su actuación. La verdad, en los libros que ojeó de su familia, en los que ponía todo lo que sabían de los vampiros, había leído que hipnotizaban a sus víctimas para que hicieran lo que ellos quisieran, sin embargo no decía nada de cómo actuaban sus víctimas. Así que había optado por hacer lo que él le decía: quedarse quieta y callada. Pero la verdad, había estado muy nerviosa y dudaba de si se habría dado cuenta o no. Por eso decidió que esperaría allí hasta que se asegurara que él no iba a volver.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol inundaba el campus y los pájaros cantaban, aunque no había apenas nadie para apreciar esa maravillosa mañana, parecía que todos los estudiantes estaban sufriendo las consecuencias de la fiesta de la noche anterior. ¡Bendito sábado! Y detrás del edificio de la biblioteca, sentada en un rincón, dormía Violet.

—Mierda —suspiró frotándose los ojos.

Se había quedado dormida "montando guardia". Menuda vigilante estaba hecha. Se levantó, con las piernas mojadas por la escarcha de la mañana, y comenzó a andar hacia su casa. Tres calles más allá llegó hasta su puerta, entró, subió las escaleras, puso el pestillo y fue hasta su cama. Maldecía la negativa de su madre por las casas compartidas. Si compartiera la habitación con alguien más ahora no se sentiría tan insegura.

Vi se paró a pensar por un instante… Por lo poco que había podido oír a su familia, todos estaban de acuerdo en que eran feroces y no tenían piedad. Que sólo les movía la sangre y matar, y que la muerte de su primo lo probaba. Sin embargo ese vampiro… Ella había estado toda la noche ahí expuesta, y aquel vampiro no había vuelto. Y sí, está bien, le había mordido y había bebido… su sangre, pero la soltó, se frenó y la dejó ir. Así que puede que tal vez su extravagante familia no tuviera razón. La verdad es que nunca había terminado de creerse la existencia de esas criaturas, porque sus parientes eran bastante orgullosos y se morían por contar las historias más increíbles que les ocurrían, intentando quedar unos por encima de otros. Así que era comprensible que cuando ella escuchó aquella conversación, escondida detrás de la puerta, no se lo tomara demasiado en serio. Aunque cuando se enteró de lo de la verbena se fabricó aquella pulsera y no se la volvió a quitar. Y finalmente había descubierto a un vampiro. Tal vez debiera informar a su familia… Aunque se suponía que ella no debía saber nada de ese asunto. Y… tal vez ese vampiro no quisiera matar a nadie.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os esté gustando.<em>

_Gracias por leer,_

**_eos._**


	2. Drink Me

_**Drink Me**_

En una sala de fiestas a las afueras de Mystic Falls había una celebración de las Familias Fundadoras esa noche. Eso explicaba que Damon llevara un traje de chaqueta y estuviera "tranquilamente" en una fiesta mientras un montón de vampiros hechizados por Kai le perseguían para matarlo y capturar a Jo. Jeremy parecía pensar lo mismo, igual que Matt, Tyler, Elena, Caroline y Stefan. Pero como les había insistido Caroline, no era un buen momento para ausentarse de esas reuniones, así que todos habían acudido, aunque estaban haciendo turnos para vigilar que todo iba bien. Mientras unos cumplían dentro, otros vigilaban fuera.

Sonaba una música de piano al tiempo que Blair Fell cogía una copa de champán de una gran mesa de madera, a juego con el resto del mobiliario de la estancia, y proponía un brindis. Damon suspiró y sonrió irónico. Esperaba que de un momento a otro los vampiros que Kai les enviara irrumpieran cerca del edificio. Volvió a mirar su teléfono móvil ignorando la celebración que tenía lugar delante suya. Stefan estaba haciendo guardia con Elena (porque, como era de esperar, Caroline se negaba a quedarse a solas con Stefan), y le avisaría en cuanto algo sospechoso ocurriera, de forma que Caroline y él saldrían al instante de la fiesta hacia allá. Y en cuanto Damon volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo, su teléfono vibró.

Violet, apostada en una esquina de la sala de fiestas para que el vampiro no la viera, no dejaba de observarle. Él estaba junto a la puerta y no dejaba de mirar por las ventanas. Era obvio que algo ocurría, pero sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando, en medio del brindis, él salió corriendo de la sala seguido por una chica rubia. Vi sintió un impulso irrefrenable de seguirlos, con precaución, por supuesto, no era ninguna suicida. Sin embargo, su prima Blair continuaba pronunciando un fantástico y maravillosamente aburrido discurso y hasta que no acabara nadie podría moverse de allí. Violet miró de reojo por la ventana, lo justo para que su prima Blair no se percatara, pero lo suficiente para ver a la chica rubia que había salido de la fiesta con su vampiro, corriendo detrás de un hombre. Su prima parecía no tener intención de terminar su discurso y Vi hizo un amago de abrir la puerta de salida, lo que le valió una mirada fulminante de su prima. Soltó el pomo de la puerta, alzó su copa hacia Blair y sonrió, a pesar de no poder soportar las ganas de salir de ahí a descubrir qué era lo que estaba pasando. Así pasó dos minutos eternos, esperando que aquella formalidad terminara para poder salir corriendo de ahí.

—… y por eso es un orgullo formar parte de las familias Fundadoras de Mystic Falls.

En cuanto Violet escuchó la última palabra del discurso, dejó su copa en el primer sitio que encontró y salió corriendo de la sala de fiestas. Pero en cuanto salió fuera se sintió una imbécil: cuando empezaba a anochecer, ella totalmente sola, llevando un vestido largo de fiesta azul Klein, estaba en medio de la carretera, persiguiendo a un vampiro. Era completamente ridículo. Suspiró. Decidió que volvería a la fiesta, se soltaría más el pelo para cubrir el apósito que llevaba en el cuello, cogería su copa de champán y se iría a bailar con su prima Valerie. Fin del asunto vampírico. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a volver a la celebración, y justo en ese momento escuchó un alarido no muy lejos de allí. Se quedó quieta y escuchó un fuerte golpe proveniente del mismo sitio, así es que salió corriendo hacia allá.

Damon había luchado contra los vampiros que Kai les había enviado, casualmente hacía días que no veían a Liv, así que era obvio de dónde había robado la magia. Sólo de esa forma se explicaba cómo el muy cabrón había conseguido tal número de vampiros poderosos y fuertes. También estaba el hecho de que ellos sólo eran cuatro, hasta entonces les había bastado, porque tenían al hombre lobo y a la brujita, pero Tyler ya era inútil y Bon Bon no estaba. Así que estaban recibiendo una buena paliza. Elena estaba luchando contra una vampiresa, y había sufrido varias heridas que tardaban en curar. Hacía tiempo que apenas bebían sangre y lo notaban, esos vampiros debían ser de fuera de Mystic Falls. Puto Kai. Stefan a su vez luchaba contra dos vampiros y Caroline había salido en persecución de otro que pensaba conseguir refuerzos. Mientras él, Damon, se enfrentaba a otros dos. Estuvo a punto de partirle el cuello a uno, y dándose por ganador antes de tiempo le gritó a Stefan tomándoselo como un juego:

—¡Otro! ¡Llevo dos!

Y según alardeaba de ello, el segundo vampiro con el que se enfrentaba, le clavó una estaca en el estómago. Desde ahí todo pasó muy rápido, notaba cómo la estaca lo debilitaba y le deshacía por dentro, calló de rodillas al suelo y cuando se llevó las manos a la estaca para sacársela y continuar luchando, sus dedos empezaron a deshacerse. ¡Joder! Estaba impregnada en verbena y no había manera de que él mismo pudiera sacársela así. En ese momento, desde el suelo pudo ver cómo llegaba Enzo para ayudarlos, y por una vez fue bienvenido. Sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápido para impedir que el vampiro al que casi mata, volcara una gran cantidad de verbena sobre el cuerpo de Damon. Sentía cómo su carne se deshacía y sus alaridos de dolor hicieron que Stefan persiguiera al vampiro atacante, quitándoselo de encima, al tiempo que Enzo embestía al otro, estampándolo contra el suelo y cortándole la cabeza.

En cuanto Violet llegó al lugar de donde provenían los gritos contuvo la respiración. Varios vampiros (a juzgar por la velocidad con la que se movían) luchaban entre ellos, y en el suelo había cuatro cuerpos sin vida. En cuanto se fijó bien se dio cuenta de que uno de esos cuerpos era el de su vampiro, y que estaba vivo, al menos por el momento. Su piel, cubierta por un líquido, explotaba en burbujas y su carne se consumía como si aquel líquido fuera ácido. Se quedó petrificada. ¿Qué se suponía que…? Miró fijamente al vampiro y vio que además tenía clavada una estaca en el estómago. Debía ayudarle, pero entonces él sabría que ella había fingido. _No importa, Violet, no le puedes dejar morir._ Se dijo a sí misma.

Se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado. Por ahora nadie más había advertido que ella estaba ahí, gracias a Dios el cuerpo de aquel vampiro estaba bastante retirado del resto de la pelea. En cuanto se acercó a él, el vampiro la miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada, porque sentía tal dolor que ya no podía ni gritar.

—Tranquilo —le susurró calmante.

Violet miró a su alrededor para que ninguno de los demás seres la viera, colocó con esfuerzo la cabeza del vampiro sobre su vestido y, volviendo a vigilar, le colocó en la boca su muñeca (la que no tenía la pulsera de verbena), para que bebiera de ella. Lo justo para recuperarse, por supuesto. No pasaron dos segundos hasta que Violet sintió los colmillos clavarse en su muñeca y, aguantando el dolor, vio cómo el cuerpo se recomponía rápidamente.

Damon sintió que su cuerpo se recuperaba por completo, y dando el último sorbo de sangre, se arrancó la estaca del estómago. _Un momento…_ Volvió la vista hacia la chica y la agarró por la muñeca para que no huyera, porque ambos sabían lo que él estaba pensando. Sólo había una forma de probarlo.

—Atraviésate la mano con esta estaca –le ordenó con voz grave mirándola fijamente a los ojos, intentando la compulsión.

_Mierda. _No se movió. No pensaba hacer eso para encubrir su secreto. Prefería enfrentarse a las consecuencias de que él supiera la verdad. Y Violet esperaba que ese vampiro fuera benévolo y no la entregara a los demás, o le matara él mismo. Instintivamente ocultó la mano en la que llevaba la pulsera detrás de su espalda.

Damon se levantó y tiró de ella. Su sangre no sabía a verbena así que debía llevarla en algún lugar, pero no vio nada. Si decía algo… No, no iba a perder la calma por una simple humana. La asustaría lo suficiente para quitarle las ganas de hablar.

—Muy bien, guapa —comenzó a susurrar amenazante— no tengo ni idea de cómo sabías esto, pero acuérdate de cuando te mordí por primera vez —susurró aún más cerca de ella, y Violet quiso salir corriendo por el terror. Damon sonrió de medio lado—. Bien, veo que te acuerdas. Pues también te acordarás de que paré de beber cuando los latidos de tu débil e insignificante corazoncito disminuyeron. Si dices algo de esto te morderé otra vez, y créeme: esta vez no pararé.

—Pero tú… —susurró incrédula Violet. Se soltó de su amarre con violencia y se alejó de él—. Si hubiera querido contarlo, ¿no crees que no te habría ayudado? —rechistó andando hacia la carretera, yéndose de allí—. ¡Gilipollas!

Damon podría haber esperado cualquier réplica, cualquiera menos que esa chica le insultara ofendida. Y la confusión hizo que no la persiguiera ni hiciera nada, sino que sólo la mirara irse.

Violet estaba temblando, de miedo pero también de rabia; muy bien, entendía que no quisiera que nadie supiera qué era en realidad pero odiaba que con su mierda de comportamiento estuviera dando la razón a todo lo que su familia decía de los vampiros. Porque desde que se enteró, ella siempre había tenido la esperanza de que no fuera verdad. Además, ¿por qué le decía eso a ella si le había ayudado? Empezó a alejarse de él por donde había venido, cuanto más cerca de la fiesta de las Familias Fundadoras estuviera, menos posibilidades de acabar muerta. De pronto sintió cómo un cuerpo impactaba contra ella, con una fuerza sobrehumana, al tiempo que sentía su tibia partirse por la mitad y algo que atravesaba nuevamente su muñeca. De repente escuchó algo partirse, como una rama enorme, y lo que la sostenía por la muñeca la soltó. Al segundo siguiente, y justo antes de que ella se abriera la cabeza contra el asfalto, alguien la cogió en brazos. Tenía la vista nublada y no podía ver, sentía su cuerpo lacio y sin fuerza, y tenía mucho frío. Pero pudo oír un eco de la voz de su vampiro:

—Aguanta.

Violet cerró los ojos.


	3. Scare Me

_**Scare Me**_

Damon avanzaba con la humana inconsciente en brazos, sorteando los cuerpos de los vampiros que iban eliminando, que cada vez eran más. Enzo se acercó hasta él.

—¿Qué mierda haces?

—Intentar salvarla. La llevo a casa —musitó Damon sin querer dar más explicaciones.

—¿Desde cuándo has pasado de comerte a los humanos a… salvarlos? —le interrogó Enzo.

—Desde que volví del Otro Lado —espetó Damon algo violento, pero suavizó el tono y miró a su amigo—. Gracias por venir a ayudarnos, tío.

Su amigo simplemente le dio una palmada en la espalda y fue a buscar a Caroline. Damon comenzó a alejarse de allí, bajo la atenta mirada de Elena. No era idiota, desde que había bebido de la muñeca de la humana era consciente de que Elena no le quitaba los ojos de encima. ¿Estaba celosa? Bueno, ella era quien había decidido olvidarse de él porque sacaba lo peor de sí misma. Un movimiento de la humana le hizo volver a la realidad. La miró y vio que seguía inconsciente, y que su pierna seguía balanceándose sin control, completamente partida. Debía llevarla a casa y curarla. Enseguida. Salió corriendo a velocidad vampírica y en un par de minutos estaba en la puerta de la casa que compartía con Stefan, una casa a las afueras de Mystic Falls que pertenecía a Alaric, pero que les había prestado dado que no podían ir al centro del pueblo y a que él ahora vivía con su nueva novia.

Damon empujó la puerta de su habitación con la espalda y colocó con cuidado a Violet sobre su cama. La chica estaba muy blanca, incluso más que de normal, y tenía la frente cubierta de sudor, sin embargo tenía el cuerpo helado. Era evidente que tenía mucha fiebre, además de que había perdido mucha sangre por la muñeca, que todavía tenía varias incisiones abiertas. Se mordió la muñeca y la puso sobre la boca medio abierta de la chica, esperando que bebiera. Al instante la pierna adquirió la postura natural y la muñeca de Violet comenzó a cerrarse. Sin embargo cuando se curó del todo no se movió ni se despertó, y Damon comenzó a preocuparse sin saber por qué.

—Violet. ¡Violet! —la llamó, pero ella no reaccionó. Así que Damon agudizó su oído y se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo.

Fue a la cocina, humedeció un trapo y volvió a la habitación. Tomó la muñeca de la chica y limpió la sangre a conciencia. Sonrió de medio lado al ver la pulsera con el colgante de una paloma, allí debía estar la verbena, la maldita chica del pelo rojo era más lista de lo que parecía. Y una descarada, eso también, por cómo le había insultado cuando él le había amenazado. Bien, esperaría hasta que se despertara. Y pasaron casi tres horas hasta que eso ocurrió.

Aturdida Violet abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, intentando averiguar dónde estaba. Al instante vio que tenía a su vampiro sentado al lado, en la cama.

—Ya tardabas, _sunshine _–dijo tranquilamente Damon a modo de saludo antes de darle un trago al vaso de whisky que llevaba en la mano.

Violet se incorporó sobresaltada, no sabía quién le había atacado, y por cómo le había amenazado bien podía haber sido él. Sin embargo, aunque eso debería de haberla preocupado sobremanera, sentía una fuerte energía en cada músculo de su cuerpo, que le impedía preocuparse por ello todo lo que debería, de hecho estaba algo eufórica. Se levantó de la cama con rapidez y empezó a andar por la habitación.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó frenética.

—En mi casa —contestó Damon sosegado, sabedor de la adrenalina de que era presa Violet a causa de ingerir su sangre.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Me atacaste tú? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Qué pret...? —comenzó a interrogarle ella, mirándole con desconfianza, hasta que él le cortó.

—Relájate, encanto. La pregunta es: ¿Cómo sabías lo que soy y por qué fingiste que no? —contraatacó Damon levantándose y andando hacia ella.

_Mierda_, debía evitar su mirada. Seguramente le habría quitado la pulsera para hipnotizarla y… Violet se paró en seco al ver que todavía seguía llevando su pulsera con verbena en la muñeca. Lo que quería decir… que su vampiro no tenía malas intenciones. Además descubrió que ya no tenía heridas en la muñeca ni en el cuello. Entonces, ¿se suponía que no la había atacado él?

—No. La pregunta es, ¿por qué no me has quitado la verbena de encima después de atacarme por la espalda? ¿Tengo que creer que ahora tienes buenas intenciones, vampiro? —lo probó desconfiada.

—_Sunshine,_ yo nunca tengo buenas intenciones —rió cínico—. Habla.

—¿Por qué iba a decirle nada a quien ha intentado matarme? —dijo Vi fingiendo más valentía de la que sentía.

—Si yo hubiera querido matarte, ahora mismo estarías muerta, guapa. ¿O se te ha olvidado que también tuve oportunidad la primera vez que te mordí? Fue uno de los vampiros que me estaban atacando. Cuando amablemente me tendiste tu vena —ironizó—, debió llegarle el olor de tu deliciosa sangre. Por si no lo recuerdas le partí el cuello cuando te atacó, y te traje hasta aquí para devolverte el favor y curarte.

Violet recordó el crujido que escuchó… ¿había sido el cuello del vampiro partiéndose? Dios… El teléfono móvil de Violet vibró, y a pesar de la rigidez del vampiro, Vi lo sacó de su bolsillo y leyó un mensaje de su prima Valerie preguntándole dónde estaba, y recordándole que había una fiesta esa noche en el campus. ¿Esa noche? Ya era media noche… ¡Se había pasado tres horas inconsciente a merced del vampiro! Y aun así el único cambio que había sufrido había sido encontrar su muñeca intacta, su pierna en perfectas condiciones y su pulsera aún llena de verbena. Estaba claro que ese vampiro no era una amenaza.

—Te lo agradezco. Gracias por salvarme la vida. De verdad —musitó Violet mirando al vampiro y apoyando su mano en el brazo de él por un segundo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dio un paso hacia la puerta de salida.

¿Esa chica le… le estaba acariciando el brazo? ¿Estaba loca o qué? ¿Acaso no le tenía miedo? Damon se quedó estático, sorprendido como nunca. De normal huían de él, porque él se encargaba de ello. Pero aquella chica parecía no darse cuenta del peligro que él podía ser, o tal vez no le importaba.

Violet se sentía muy orgullosa de que su familia no tuviera razón y que no todos los vampiros estuvieran únicamente preocupados por matar y por ello merecieran la extinción. Sin embargo a pesar de todo no estaba preparada para estar ahí, aguantando ante la presencia de ese vampiro que le había salvado la vida y sabiendo que si su familia pudiera lo mataría, y sin poder decirle a él por qué sabía qué era, precisamente por eso, porque ante todo era su familia y no quería que él, ni ningún otro vampiro, les hiciera daño. Así que lo mejor sería irse a la fiesta. Rodeada de gente sería más sencillo que el vampiro no la siguiera, o al menos que no pudiera sacarle respuestas.

—Llevan… llevan esperándome unas horas y están preocupados por mí. Si no voy ya sabrán que ha pasado algo raro —musitó andando hacia la puerta de salida y Damon apareció junto a la puerta de la casa, al lado de Violet—. Te prometo que no tengo intención de descubrirte, ni a tus amigos. No diré nada. Pero ahora tengo que irme —le susurró con sinceridad, y Damon no le impidió salir de la casa.

La verdad es que confiaba en aquella chica, su instinto le decía que no era una amenaza. Aunque si finalmente lo fuera actuaría contra ella. Pero en ese momento no pudo más que dejarla ir, de darle ventaja, porque pensaba seguirla de todos modos. Y no la seguiría porque se preocupara de que alguno de los vampiros que Kai le mandaba la volviera a atacar, por supuesto que no, simplemente quería cerciorarse de que… ella no huyera de Mystic Falls o que dijera a todo el mundo que sabía de la existencia de vampiros. Sólo era eso. Por favor, él era Damon Salvatore, todo el mundo sabía que no tenía sentimientos (excepto los que tuvo alguna vez por Elena, y aun así todo el mundo pensaba que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella). Así que abrió la puerta de la casa y siguió a Violet a cierta distancia para que ella no pudiera verlo. Todavía necesitaba respuestas, y era un vampiro sin corazón. Fin del asunto.


	4. Hunt Me

_**Hunt Me**_

Violet subía los escalones de la entrada a la residencia donde era la fiesta. Al salir de la casa donde la tenía el vampiro se había asustado de no saber llegar al campus, pero gracias a Dios la casa estaba a las afueras del pueblo, así que en unos minutos (teniendo en cuenta que seguía yendo con tacones) se presentó ante su residencia. Se paró un segundo y se volteó hacia la carretera. Ya era de noche, el asfalto estaba húmedo y no había apenas gente por la calle, pero al menos estaba en el campus. Además, si no había nadie tampoco habría nadie que le atacara, ¿no? Se dijo a sí misma antes de abrir la puerta de su residencia y entrar.

La luz estaba completamente apagada y todo estaba en silencio. Violet dio un par de pasos dentro, algo nerviosa, y escuchó un ruido a pocos metros. Al mismo tiempo el suelo crujió un poco más allá, y Violet estuvo a punto de salir a la calle, hasta que la luz del salón se encendió de repente.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Vi! —gritaron todos sus amigos, sonrientes, que se habían escondido para darle una sorpresa. Violet respiró hondo y sonrió, de alivio y de alegría. Los conocía desde hacía poco pero ahí estaban todos celebrando su decimonoveno cumpleaños.

Varios de sus compañeros se abalanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla. Y cuando todos los asistentes la habían felicitado personalmente la música empezó a sonar, la fiesta dio comienzo oficialmente y se acercó a ella su prima Valerie.

—¡Felicidades Bee-bee! Tengo una cosa para ti —canturreó Valerie con una sonrisa a la vez que le tendía un chupito.

Violet lo cogió con una sonrisa y lo chocó contra el otro que sostenía su prima. Ambas se lo bebieron de golpe a la voz de _¡Salud! _Dejaron los vasos en la mesa de la cocina (que era oficialmente la barra, llena de botellas de alcohol y vasos) y se pusieron a bailar con sus compañeros en el salón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Damon llegó hasta la entrada de la casa en la que había entrado la humana. ¿Una fiesta? La atacaba un vampiro, se despertaba en la casa de otro y lo que hacía después era… ¿irse a una fiesta? Definitivamente esa humana sabía de su existencia. Una fiesta de universitarios… por Dios… bueno, debía encontrar a la gatita de pelo rojo. Abrió la puerta de la residencia algo dudoso y nada más hacerlo dos niñatas se voltearon hacia él. Estaban visiblemente borrachas, porque nada más verlo se abalanzaron una sobre la otra y comenzaron a cuchichear a voz en grito sobre lo bueno que estaba y debatiendo si era de Quinto de Medicina o de Cuarto de Biología. Genial, ya tenía pase libre a la fiesta. Les miró fijamente, a la vez que les dedicaba una media sonrisa sensual que parecía prometerles guerra.

—¿Puedo pasar? —les interrumpió Damon con un tono atrayente.

—¡Cla…Claro!

—¡Pasa! ¡Pasa!

Les dedicó una leve sonrisa, ya sin mirarlas y por fin atravesó la puerta de entrada. Había un montón de globos de colores en cada esquina, la música sonaba a todo volumen, la luz estaba muy tenue y había universitarios bebiendo y bailando por todas partes. Damon se iba abriendo paso a través de la gente buscando con la mirada a Violet.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Quieres otra copa? Yo me voy a poner una —rió su prima Valerie, algo afectada por el alcohol, cogiendo un vaso.

—¡Pero si todavía me queda la mitad de la primera! Voy al baño —le contestó Violet andando hacia las escaleras a la vez que su prima salía de la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salió del cuarto de baño, que estaba en una esquina del piso de arriba, y se maldijo por no haber encendido la luz del pasillo antes. Había tenido tanta prisa por entrar al baño que se le había olvidado, y ahora tenía que atravesar completamente a oscuras dos pasillos y "El Recoveco". Era un hueco entre los dos pasillos, un pequeño rincón, podría ser un coqueto espacio de lectura o el sitio perfecto para poner una estantería, pero en vez de eso, lo utilizaban para meter miedo a las de primero. Sus compañeras de último curso decían que si te quedabas ahí quieta en la oscuridad un monstruo aparecía desde el fondo del pasillo y te arrancaba las entrañas. ¡Ja! Era la menor de todos sus primos, llevaba toda la vida escuchando tonterías como esa, no tenía miedo. Lo que sí es que era mucho espacio que recorrer en la oscuridad y habiendo bebido (aunque no demasiado), estaba segura de que se partiría una pierna. Dio un trago a su copa y comenzó a atravesar el primer pasillo, palpando la pared y dejando que la música le guiara, cuando de repente una figura apareció engullida por las sombras en el fondo del pasillo y se abalanzó sobre ella a gran velocidad.

—Hola de nuevo, encanto —susurró la voz de su vampiro a la vez que la aprisionaba contra la pared y le sostenía los brazos. ¿Iba a atacarla?

—No… no he dicho nada sobre ti —musitó a gran velocidad, asustada. Por una vez estar en El Recoveco la asustaba, porque sí, había un monstruo.

—Lo sé, llevo escuchando todo lo que decías desde que he venido. Oído vampírico —susurró sarcástico de forma que sólo ella pudiera oírlo. Y sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, asustándola, jugando con ella. Parecía un depredador sonriendo a la presa en la que iba a clavar sus mandíbulas.

—En…entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? —murmuró huyendo de su mirada y pegándose más a la pared. El vampiro ocupaba todo su espacio, hablaba demasiado cerca de su rostro y la miraba como si pudiera atravesarla.

—Porque tú, pequeña humana escurridiza, todavía tienes respuestas que darme.

Al segundo siguiente Damon hizo un movimiento brusco, agarrándole la muñeca, y en una milésima de segundo le quitó la pulsera llena de verbena. Alejó su rostro de ella y la soltó.

—Ahora responde a todas mis preguntas, Violet. ¿Cómo conseguiste esta pulsera? —usó la compulsión para conseguir su información por fin.

—La hice yo misma —contestó con un tono inanimado.

—¿Cómo sabías de la existencia de los vampiros?

—Yo… soy… aficionada a los libros de vampiros. Lo supuse.

Damon se daba cuenta de que la humana intentaba resistirse a la compulsión, ocultaba algo. Era fuerte mentalmente, pero él era un vampiro.

—Violet… Di la verdad. ¿Cómo sabías de nuestra existencia?... ¡¿Cómo sabías de nuestra existencia, Violet?! —al ver que ella daba un ligero respingo se dio cuenta que había sido demasiado brusco y susurró _"tranquila"_ a la vez que le acariciaba un mechón de pelo.

—Mi familia es una de las Familias Fundadoras de Mystic Falls. Les escuché hablar de los vampiros —así que había tratado de protegerles, por eso se negaba a decirle la verdad.

—¿Saben que yo lo soy?

—No.

—¿Le has contado a alguien algo de lo que sabes?

—No.

Damon se enderezó. Bien. Ya sabía lo que necesitaba. Se quedó mirando a la humana. Todavía seguía llevando aquel elegante vestido azul que se adaptaba a su cuerpo. Le miró el rostro… tenía una piel extremadamente blanca, como el marfil, pero eso sólo hacía que pareciera más indefensa ante él. La dejaría ir. Violet tenía la mirada perdida, azul clara, y tenía el pelo rojo oscuro, color sangre, colocado sobre un hombro. No pudo evitarlo. Damon se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a acercarse a ella peligrosamente y se alejó dos pasos acelerado. ¡Joder, que era una humana! ¿Qué se creía que estaba haciendo? Se guardó la pulsera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—Bien, Violet. Ahora sí, vas a olvidar todo lo que ha pasado. Vas a olvidarte de la existencia de los vampiros. Vas a olvidarte de mi existencia. Y ahora vuelve a la fiesta —susurró con voz grave.

Violet comenzó a andar hacia el final del pasillo.

—Oh, espera. Esto lo confisco, —musitó Damon cogiendo la copa que llevaba la humana en la mano—, no bebas mucho ricura, hay mucho león suelto en esta fiesta y tú pareces una tierna gacelita indefensa.

Damon se quedó quieto en medio de la oscuridad, viendo cómo la humana avanzaba hasta llegar a las escaleras. Bien, ya podía irse de esa fiesta, y alejarse de la chica de pelo rojo. Se llevó la copa a los labios y dio un trago al alcohol.

—¡Arg! —aulló Damon con la garganta en carne viva, deshaciéndose dolorosamente y haciéndose trozos. Verbena.

Como pudo se giró hacia la escalera y vio cómo la humana salía corriendo. ¿Otra vez había fingido la compulsión? ¿Otra puta vez? Se levantó como pudo y corrió detrás de ella. Bajó a trompicones por las escaleras, esquivando a todos los universitarios que había a su paso. Entró en el salón como un vendaval y se paró en seco cuando la vio al lado de su prima, mirándole a él fijamente con una media sonrisa. Parecía que la inocencia se hubiera esfumado de su rostro. Se acercó hasta ellas con suavidad y Violet le sonrió.

—Todos hemos bebido una copa como la mía, ¿no quieres una tú también? —le preguntó a Damon con retintín, burlándose de él, dándole a entender que todos habían bebido verbena.

Él le sonrió irónico, asesinándole con la mirada.

—Muy lista —le susurró sólo a ella.

—¿Quién es este, Vi? —preguntó su prima comiéndole con los ojos. Bien, aprovecharía la ocasión. Él también tenía ganas de jugar.

—Es…

—Soy Damon. Su cita —musitó sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano a Valerie—. Estudio Fisioterapia, soy especialista en masajes de cuello, ¿verdad, Vi? —comentó a voz en grito sonriendo irónico a Violet.

—¡De haberlo sabido te hubiera invitado! Perdona, no sabía de tu existencia. Yo soy su prima Valerie. ¿Quieres una copa? —le ofreció amable.

—La verdad es que —murmuró Damon, pasándole un brazo por encima a su maldita humana y pegando su cuerpo al de ella—, necesitaría un momento a solas con ella si no te importa. Ya sabes —le guiñó un ojo y soltó una risilla fingiéndose tímido, a la vez que acariciaba el pelo de su víctima.

Violet resuelta y viendo la jugada de Damon se zafó de él rápida y agarró a su prima por la muñeca, que había reído pícara y tenía intención de irse.

—¡No! Cómo eres Damon —rió pegándole "juguetona" en el brazo—. Valerie, no quiero pasar mi cumpleaños sin ti.

—Pero, Vi, ¿cómo vas a dejar solo a tu cita? —por cómo la miraba parecía decirle "¿cómo vas a dejar solo a este maromo?".

—Bien… claro, Damon, tiene razón. Vamos a tomar una copa los tres.

—Y dale…

Las dos se habían encaminado ya hacia la cocina, donde estaba la mesa de bebidas. La prima de Violet abría el camino, y Violet la seguía rápida, así que él las siguió.

—Es que no suelo beber, ¿sabes, Valerie? Bueno —susurró esto al oído de Violet a la vez que le acariciaba el cuello como un gato—, al menos lo que bebo no es alcohol. Y suele estar a 36 grados.

Ella le pegó un manotazo y se arrimó más a su prima, que no se había percatado de nada.

—Bueno, no sé si tenemos alcohol de 36 grados exactos, pero creo que el whisky y el tequila no tienen mucho más. ¿Te animas? —continuó Valerie, preparando dos copas para ella y su prima.

—No. No. Creo que paso.

Por un momento Violet y Damon se miraron fijamente, ella algo asustada, pero divertida; él la miraba como diciendo _"voy a desollarte, encanto"._

—Voilà! Toma tu whisky-cola, Vi —le tendió su vaso y se giró para seguir con su propia copa.

Ella tomó el vaso y cuando fue a darle un trago trastabilló, sin llegar a caerse al suelo.

—Cuidado —musitó Damon, que se había pegado a la pared de golpe, ¿asustado?

Había estado a punto de tirarle su alcohol con verbena encima. Si ese hombre se alejaba así de su vaso es que aquello dolía como el infierno. Ambos se miraron por un segundo, completamente serios. Él parecía algo avergonzado y volvió a tomar su pose de voy-a-matarte/soy-perfecto-para-tu-prima. Entonces Vi dejó su copa en la mesa.

—Valerie, ¿qué te parece si mejor nos tomamos un par de chupitos?, prefiero no bailar con una bebida en la mano.


	5. Eat Me

_**Eat Me**_

—¡Güidado, Vi! —intentó advertirle su prima.

Damon agarró a Violet justo antes de que un chico lanzara un puñetazo justo al sitio en que ella había estado. La apretó contra él sin apenas darse cuenta y le susurró _"¿estás bien?"_. En cuanto oyó su respuesta afirmativa la dejó con su prima y se dirigió hacia uno de los dos chicos que se peleaban, al que casi golpea a Violet.

—¡Tú! —lo empujó y se lo llevó con él hasta la puerta a empujones. Todos les miraban y Damon le miró fijamente a los ojos y con voz grave le obligó—. Te vas a ir de aquí ahora mismo.

—¡Sí, glaro! Lo gue tú digas. ¡No te jode!

Mierda. No se acordaba que todos habían bebido verbena. La compulsión no iba a servir. Pero, bien, él era un vampiro, no la necesitaba para acojonar a alguien. Se abalanzó sobre el tipo y le agarró por la nuca con fuerza.

—He dicho —susurró paladeando cada palabra y al chico se le borró la sonrisa de la cara—, que te vas de aquí. Ahora.

En cuanto lo soltó salió pitando de la casa. Damon se giró y volvió hasta donde estaba Violet, que miraba la escena con una sonrisa. Todo el mundo le miraba y una de las compañeras de residencia de la humana empezó a echar a todo el mundo.

—¡Wow! El héroe se merece un chupito —le vitoreó Valerie que ya había puesto rumbo a la cocina seguida de su prima. Rellenó tres pequeños vasos.

Violet se giró hacia él, visiblemente afectada por el alcohol, y le habló.

—Sólo tiene tequila.

—Sí, claro, permíteme dudarlo, encanto. Ya me has destrozado la garganta una vez.

Violet se puso seria, parecía arrepentirse —¿por qué narices él se fijaba si ella se arrepentía o no?, se la había jugado —, y al instante se untó un dedo con el chupito y se extendió el líquido sobre los labios.

—¿Qué estás…?—comenzó Damon pero Violet le cortó dándole un beso en la cara, cerca de la comisura del labio pero no lo suficiente. Damon se quedó totalmente quieto, atónito, con la piel intacta.

—¿Ves? Sólo lleva tequila. Esta vez no te miento.

Violet se apartó de él con una sonrisa y cogió su chupito, pero el vampiro fue más rápido.

—No debes beber más. Tu cuerpo no puede digerir más alcohol, encanto.

—Sí que puede.

—No… —humanos…

Valerie apareció de pronto en la cocina —¿en qué momento se había ido?—y comenzó empujarles hacia las escaleras.

—Zodo el mundo se ha ido ya así gue es hora de gue subáis a tttu habitación, Violet. Tranguilos, nosotras no hemos visto naaaada.

Damon un segundo pareció dudar, pero luego recordó para qué estaba ahí.

—Sí… Todavía tengo unas cosas que preguntarte.

—Pues nada, sube a preguntar —rió Valerie.

Violet pronto borró la sonrisa de la cara, en cuanto se dio cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros.

—No… No… Mejor, nos vemos otro día eh. Yo ya… estoy muuuy gansada —fingió subiendo la escalera.

—Vi, recuerda que te tengo que devolver tu pulsera —sonrió el muy hijo de puta.

_Mierrrrrda_, pensó Violet.

—Te tiene que devolver la pulsera —argumentó Valerie a punto de aplaudir.

Violet bajó de golpe tres escalones y lo cogió por la corbata.

—Ah, sí, me tienes que devolver la pulsera… —rió mirando a su prima a la vez que arrastraba a Damon con ella en un gesto extremadamente sensual.

Desaparecieron escaleras arriba y en cuanto Valerie desapareció de su vista Violet le soltó la corbata y lo agarró por la muñeca, arrastrándolo rudamente mientras daba tumbos, hasta llegar a su habitación. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras ella, soltó a Damon y se giró hacia él, con una mueca seria en el rostro.

—Si le haces algo a mi familia por saber de los vampri…vamppiros, le contaré a todo el mundo lo que sé —intentó amenazarle a la vez que se apoyaba de espaldas en la puerta.

Damon se acercó a ella y la acorraló, acercando su rostro a ella y apoyando sus brazos en la puerta, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Violet, encerrándola.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no te mataría? Podría hacerlo ahora mismo —ironizó arqueando las cejas con una sonrisa.

—Sé que no lo harías —Violet se deslizó por debajo de los brazos del vampiro y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación buscando algo.

Damon gruñó y la agarró por la muñeca.

—Vas a decirme la verdad, aunque tengas verbena en el cuerpo. ¿Cómo sabes lo que sabes? Violet, voy a perder la paciencia —intentó amenazarla mientras la veía tambalearse.

Violet tropezó. Damon la sostuvo rápido antes de que cayera contra el suelo.

—¿Podemos hablarlo mañannna? —suplicó la humana apoyándose en él para levantarse.

Era obvio que no estaba en condiciones de tener esa conversación así que, muy bien, esperaría allí hasta la mañana siguiente para que ella estuviera serena y le dijera todo lo que sabía.

—No me tienes ningún miedo, ¿verdad? —musitó Damon, fastidiado.

—No. La verdad esss que te enguentro protector. Dejando a un laddo las amenazas y eso, claro —murmuró moviendo una mano delante de ella. Al momento se le quedó mirando a los ojos y al segundo siguiente clavó la vista en sus labios—. Además, creo gue eres… —susurró acercándose a él lentamente. Continuó mirándolo y llevó su mano hasta la cara del vampiro, acariciándole el rostro— muy guapo.

Acercó su boca a la de él, se puso de puntillas y se acercó aún más. Damon podía sentir el aliento de Violet sobre sus labios y no era capaz de moverse ni un milímetro. Se le erizó la espalda al sentir la calidez húmeda de unos labios atrapando los suyos, muy suavemente. Los labios de Violet se separaron y Damon sintió cómo su lengua acariciaba levemente el interior de una de sus comisuras. Damon nunca había disfrutado tanto del sabor amaderado del whisky como en ese momento, proviniendo de los labios de esa humana. ¡Joder! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Era una humana!

—No sabes lo que haces —le susurró mirándola fijamente por un segundo. La tomó por los brazos con suavidad y la apartó de él. Violet se dio la vuelta con tranquilidad, como si no acabara de besarlo, y se dirigió a su cama, quitándose el vestido.

—Joder… —gruñó Damon en voz baja. Se había dado la vuelta y se quedó mirando a la puerta, agarrando el pomo con fuerza. Le empezó a doler la tirantez de los pantalones y tuvo que apretar los puños. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? Una humana de 19 años, que encima no dejaba de desafiarle. ¿Y sus pantalones se le hacían estrechos por ella? Vale… ella era… ¡Joder!

Se frotó la cara con las manos intentando dejar de pensar gilipolleces. Él estaba ahí para asegurarse de que ella no era un peligro para los vampiros, y si lo era debía drenarla. Punto. Se dio la vuelta y dio dos pasos hacia ella.

—¿Piensas pasar la noche aguí? —murmuró Violet, ya metida en la cama, acurrucada contra un pequeño peluche.

—Estoy aquí porque necesito respuestas y no me iré hasta que me las des —intentó intimidarla—, por las buenas o por las malas.

—Puedo hacerte un hueco en la gama si guieres. ¿Los vampiros duerrmen? —musitó ya con los ojos cerrados.

—Eh… Estoy bien así —agarró una silla cercana a la puerta y se sentó.

Dios… una noche entera esperando a que ella se despertara… En la misma habitación con esa chica. Le estaba volviendo loco, ¿podía confiar en ella? No. Obviamente no, le había engañado dos veces. Pero… ¿debía matarla? No. No la mataría. Bastaría con utilizar la compulsión de una vez por todas o… ¿confiar en ella? Si desde un primer momento lo sabía y no había hecho nada contra ellos, ¿por qué iba a decir algo ahora? A lo mejor podía irse en ese mismo instante.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y miró la pantalla.

"_Mensaje de Enzo: ¿Has hecho que olvide? ¿Te la has bebido ya? Todavía no ha habido más remesas de vampiros por cortesía de Kai". _

Joder, esa chica le había hecho olvidar hasta que sus amigos estaban en peligro por su culpa. Eso tenía que acabar, la despertaría ahora mismo, la interrogaría y se largaría. Volvió a mirar su móvil: _"3 llamadas perdidas de Elena"._

Damon se levantó y frunció el ceño. Llevaba todo el tiempo que había pasado con esa pequeña humana sin acordarse de Elena. ¿Podría ser…? ¿Podría ser que cuidar a esa chica y perseguirla le hubiera hecho olvidar que él era el despiadado Damon Salvatore? Sabía que Elena le había olvidado porque le quería demasiado para soportar la idea de que hubiera muerto. Pero eso no hacía que le doliera menos. Él hubiera soportado ese dolor por ella, porque consideraba que lo bueno que habían vivido compensaba ese dolor. Pero no, había elegido olvidarle con tal de no sentir un dolor atroz. Y esa chica… esa humana le había ofrecido su sangre, arriesgando su vida para salvar la de un vampiro, que además la había atacado días antes. Joder, desde el mismo momento en que la atacó no pudo dejar de pensar en ella y cuando la vio a punto de ser atacada por aquel vampiro…

—Dame mi bulsera —ronroneó Violet abriendo los ojos de repente.

—¿Qué?

—¡Mi bulsera! No guiero que hagas eso de los ojos —movió la mano delante de sus ojos— mientras duermo. Sé que la verbena se irá de mi cuerpo.

Damon, sorprendido, sacó la pulsera de su pantalón y se acercó hasta la cama. Dudó por un segundo pero… le tomó la mano y ató la pulsera con lentitud, disfrutando de su olor dulce. Violet cerró los ojos y volvió a acurrucarse. Damon creyó que lo mejor sería alejarse de ella, pero entonces Violet le tomó la mano y la acercó a su rostro, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos de nuevo y se acomodaba.


	6. Scar Me

_**Scar Me**_

Violet abrió los ojos de cara a la pared. Se estiró y vio la pulsera en su mano. ¿Ese vampiro le había devuelto la verbena? Sí, sabía que no se equivocaba, no era malo, no le iba a hacer daño. Sonrió y se volteó. ¡Ahí estaba, apoyado contra su puerta! Violet se subió la sábana hasta taparse el cuello. ¿Qué narices hacía allí? ¿Qué hacía en su cuarto?

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Anoche te lo dije, no me iré de aquí sin saber si puedo confiar en ti.

—¿Que anoche…? Oye y cómo sé yo que puedo confiar en ti. Porque hasta donde yo recuerdo tú tenías mi pulsera en tu poder. Has podido obligarme a cualquier cosa hasta que me la devolviste —gruñó Violet enfadada, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Ja! Podría, pero una pequeña humana llenó la fiesta de verbena, así que no, no pude hacerte nada. Sino no estaría aquí esperando a interrogarte. Aunque bueno… —comenzó a sonreír de medio lado entrecerrando los ojos—, por cómo me besaste apuesto a que no desconfiabas tanto de mí.

—¿Que yo te besé? —musitó algo enfadada, pero era obvio que no le extrañaba haberle besado—. Bien, estoy harta de todo esto. Vete de mi habitación.

Damon sonrió exasperado y caminó hasta ella, por lo que Violet se subió aún más la sábana.

—Te lo diré por última vez —murmuró palabra por palabra—, no voy a irme sin respuestas. No puedo utilizar la compulsión contigo y… no voy a asesinarte, perdería información que podría ser valiosa —debía ser rudo con ella, sino no podría irse, y lo necesitaba o haría alguna locura—, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es convertirte. De esa manera dejarías de ser un problema.

Violet se tensó. ¿Pero ese vampiro no era… bueno? No estaba segura de si sería capaz de hacer lo que decía o no, pero prefería acabar con eso ya. Sabía que los vampiros no eran tan malos como su familia decía, punto final. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Pero estaba harta de esa persecución en la que él estaba en condiciones de superioridad y ella no podía hacer más que proteger a su familia. Le contaría la verdad, y después cuidaría de su familia costara lo que costase.

Hizo amago de levantarse pero el vampiro no dejaba de mirarla.

—Está bien, te responderé a todo lo que quieras, pero primero si no te importa me gustaría vestirme… Si no te vas a salir de la habitación, ¿te importaría volverte hacia la pared?

—Perdona que no me fie de ti, angelito —ironizó Damon sonriendo y arqueando las cejas—, pero no.

—Pero… ¡Voy a desnudarme! —gritó escandalizada.

Damon se recostó sobre la pared, sin perderle de vista.

—Un striptease no te salvará de mi interrogatorio, encanto —le clavó sus ojos azules riéndose de ella.

Obviamente no iba a desnudarse delante de un tipo que estaba amenazándola, por mucho que fuera uno de los más atractivos que hubiera visto, que se hubiera pasado toda su fiesta de cumpleaños cuidándola y que la salvara de que un vampiro la matara. ¡Que tenía su orgullo! Resopló y salió de la cama en ropa interior, dirigiéndose hacia su armario.

—Un caballero se hubiera dado la vuelta —gruñó.

—Probablemente —comentó fingiendo despreocupación, pero notó cómo se le quedaba la boca seca al verla en ropa interior.

Violet volvió a resoplar y se puso una camiseta que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pierna. ¡Ja! Si se pensaba que se iba a desnudar delante de él se equivocaba. No se cambiaría de ropa hasta que el vampiro no estuviera fuera de la habitación. Es más, fuera de la residencia. Se volvió hacia él y se quedó quieta con los brazos cruzados.

—Muy bien. Pregunta.

Damon tragó saliva e intentó recomponerse. Ella no debía darse cuenta del poder que tenía sobre él. Debía dar la imagen de vampiro sangriento para que ella tuviera miedo de decir lo que sabía.

—¿De dónde sacaste la pulsera?

—La hice yo misma.

—Meeeec, respuesta incorrecta. Eso ya me lo dijiste ayer cuando fingiste la compulsión, ¿recuerdas? Di la verdad, Violet, o tendremos problemas —dio un paso hacia ella.

—¡No miento! Ayer te dije la verdad. La pulsera me la hice yo, conozco la existencia de los vampiros porque mi familia es una de las Familias Fundadoras, nadie sabe lo que eres y no le he dicho a nadie nada de lo que sé —gruñó y abrió la puerta —ahora si no te importa…

Damon dio un paso hacia ella y puso una mano sobre la puerta, cerrándola.

—¿Cómo puedes demostrar que lo que dices es verdad?

Violet resopló, harta de que el vampiro la tratara así, cuando ella sólo quería confiar en él. Mirándole directamente a los ojos, desafiándole, comenzó a desatarse la pulsera llena de verbena.

Damon se puso nervioso. Prefería… prefería no poder confiar en ella, porque entonces significaría que ella no era buena ni inocente ni… Apretó la mandíbula y le agarró la muñeca, frenándola. Le volvió a atar la pulsera.

Violet le miró sorprendida. Le estaba volviendo loca, pero al menos volvía a tratarla bien. Disimuló la sorpresa y clavó la mirada en el suelo, esperando que él hiciera algo.

Tragó saliva. Para Damon no pasó desapercibida la sorpresa que sintió Violet y por si fuera poco evidente cómo abrió los ojos, se ruborizó y clavó la mirada en el suelo. ¿Cómo podía amenazarla si se comportaba de una forma tan tierna? Se imaginó qué le diría Enzo: "_sólo es una bolsa de sangre con ojos. Si molesta, drénala". "¡Damon!",_ le recriminaría Bon Bon.

—Necesito saber más cosas, Violet.

—Vale.

—¿Quién es tu familia?

Violet levantó la vista y pareció perder toda la fragilidad.

—Si le haces daño a mi fami…

—No —la atajó—. Sólo necesito estar al corriente de quién sabe de nuestra existencia. Violet, personas dentro de las Familias Fundadoras han atacado a los míos también. Así que, por favor.

Violet pestañeó, pensativa.

—Soy… Violet Fell.

—¿Fell? —musitó Damon quedándose blanco. Si no debían hacer nada contra su familia mal empezaban.

—Sí. Puede que hayas conocido a parte de mi familia. Tengo dos tíos que han vivido aquí: Tobías y Thomas, aunque nosotros le llamábamos Tripp.

Damon se puso totalmente serio. En cuanto Violet supiera la verdad no dudaría en contar todo lo que sabía. _Mierda._

—Y bueno, mis primos todos han estado aquí: Blair, Tina, Logan, Meredith y ya conoces a Valerie.

Damon tragó saliva. Aquello iba de mal en peor.

—Y… ¿quién es tu padre?

—Franklin. Bueno, Franklin Jr., Franklin era mi abuelo. Aunque mi padre no ha vivido aquí apenas, no creo que le conozcas.

—Y… —Damon endureció el rostro y apenas podía mirar a Violet a los ojos—, ¿quién sabe que existimos?

—Sólo lo sabían los dos tíos que vivían aquí, y mi primo Logan, pero ninguno vive ya. Bueno, mi prima Blair también lo sabe, pero ella no quiere saber nada de vosotros.

Así que Meredith no había dicho nada… Bien, si Violet era como su familia sólo había dos opciones, y esperaba que ella no fuera la de caza-vampiros. Por ahora sería mejor no decir nada, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Violet, y no se podía arriesgar.

—¿Qué te dijeron?

—No me dijeron nada. Sólo… Bueno, yo venía de vez en cuando porque mi padre quería que estuviera con mi familia paterna, aunque él no ha vuelto nunca. Hemos vivido siempre en Pennsylvania. Una de las veces que estuve aquí les escuché hablar algo de vampiros y no sé… me dio curiosidad y escuché toda la conversación. Me enteré de mucho, y completé la información al leer un diario de una antepasada de mi padre. Es increíble, en el diario y anotaciones de mis tíos decía casi todo de vosotros, sabían todo. Aunque no saben quiénes sois, no tienen nombres. Creían que no había ningún vampiro más aquí, por lo visto… —musitó avergonzada y asqueada—, debieron matar a todos los que encontraron, a todos los que sabían que lo eran. Es horrible…

Damon se frotó la cara y se sentó en la cama. Iba a tener que matarla. Ella no aceptaría la verdad y le diría a su prima Blair todo. Conociendo a su familia tomarían represalias. O… hablaría con quien ayudaba a Tripp. Iba a tener que matarla. _Joder._

—Perdona, Damon. Yo… no tenía cómo protegeros. Si ellos se hubieran enterado de que yo sabía lo que hacían y no les ayudaba ni les ofrecía mi apoyo ellos… No sé.

Violet estaba preocupada. ¿Se podían herir los sentimientos de un vampiro? Porque Damon parecía que estaba disgustado con la revelación. Vaya… justo había ido a salvar a la humana cuya familia les daba caza. Se acercó a él con cautela y se sentó en la cama junto a él.

—Perdona.

¿Encima se sentía mal por lo que hacía su familia? Damon no podía mirarle a la cara. ¿Creía que se había puesto así por saber que eran sus tíos? Dios… era más dulce de lo que él pensaba, _¡joder! _Se negaba a matarla, si no era capaz de aceptar la verdad la haría olvidar o la convertiría, pero no la mataría. Se giró hacia ella y tragó saliva. Se frotó las manos contra los pantalones, nervioso y, sin mirarle, le habló.

—Violet… A Tripp y a Logan los mataron mi hermano y dos de mis amigos.

Violet no dijo nada.

—Yo… Ellos nos atacaron, Violet. Logan intentó transformar a una humana que conocíamos y Tripp daba caza indiscriminada a los vampiros. Intentó matar a… Créeme por favor, nos vimos obligados a…

—Te creo. Damon, yo… escuchaba todas las cosas horribles que decían. No sabía que hubieran intentado eso con tus amigos ni… —se tapó la cara con las manos—, ni que mi primo Logan se hubiera convertido en vampiro ni que hubiera hecho lo que tanto criticaba. Dios… Escuché todas las formas de matar a un vampiro que habían pensado, Damon, a mi propia familia —gemía.

¿A Violet le dolía oír hablar de matar vampiros? Damon tenía una mueca parecida al dolor, no quería que esa chica sufriera, al menos si no era porque fuese él quien la torturaba.

—Sólo decían que erais escoria, que matabais indiscriminadamente y que no veíais a los humanos más que como alimento. Que sólo os movía la sangre y matar. Decían que… —levantó la cabeza hacia Damon—, que no dudaríais en matar a cualquier humano que pudierais.

Damon guardaba silencio, valorando la situación y lo que debería hacer. Entonces Violet le cogió las manos y lo miró suplicante.

—Pero Damon, ninguna de mis primas ni el resto de mi familia sabe nada de vuestra existencia. Sólo Blair y, no quiere decir nada, nunca se ha manifestado, no les recriminaba nada a mis tíos para que no la mataran pero… —sus ojos empezaron a brillar—. Por favor, Damon, no hagáis daño a mi familia, no conocen nada de los vampiros, no saben que sois reales, sólo yo y no diré nada, Damon, créeme.

Damon tragó saliva, sólo le quedaba una pregunta para decidir el destino de Violet.

—Violet, ¿por qué has venido a vivir a Mystic Falls?

En un primer momento se sorprendió de la pregunta, pero pronto entendió: estaba preocupado por si había venido a darles caza.

—Tenía que ir a la universidad —murmuró—, y había oído decir todo eso de los vampiros y… Sólo había oído decir cosas malas de vosotros y yo quería… quería comprobar si eran verdad. ¡Necesitaba saber que no erais como ellos decían, Damon! Necesitaba saber que no estaba bien mataros. Mis tíos y mi primo no veían más que maldad en todo el mundo y en todo, y no tenían moral. Así que vine para…

Damon volvió la vista hacia ella, incrédulo.

—¿Así que viniste para que un vampiro te demostrara que no somos unos monstruos sin corazón?

—Bueno… sí. Dicho así es ridí… —sonrió tímida mirando al suelo.

—¿Y de todos pensaste que yo era el mejor para eso? Deberías echarle un vistazo a tu radar de vampiros de buen corazón —ironizó Damon sorprendido. Y algo incómodo. ¿Tenía que cumplir con sus expectativas de bondad o los delataría? ¿Esa era la situación? Pues estaban apañados.

—Damon, —le tocó el brazo y le miró con intensidad— me salvaste la vida.

—¿Ves todo de color de rosa, o qué? Yo te ataqué Violet, no te conocía y no pude evitar beber de ti —gruñó intentando hacerle entender que no era bueno.

—Y paraste. Mi familia decía que sólo os movía la sangre y la muerte y tú…

—¡Yo te mordí! —se levantó.

—Pero paraste, Damon. Y después me salvaste cuando otro vampiro intentó matarme.

Violet también se levantó y se puso frente a él. Vaya, ahora era él quien parecía querer huir.

—Me he planteado el convertirte, Violet, me he planteado el matarte, y… ¡No me siento orgulloso, pero tienes que dejar de pensar que soy bueno! No puedes exponerte a los vampiros, Violet. Tu familia en parte tenía razón, hay algunos de nosotros que no dudarán.

—¡Pero ni me has convertido ni me has matado! Yo te he dado verbena, Damon. Y tú no has hecho nada más que interrogarme. No eres tan malo como crees.

—¡Ni tan bueno como tú crees!

Damon la miró, era tan pequeña… Él le sacaba una cabeza. Y… joder, tenía una expresión de inocencia… Se dio cuenta de… No le dio las gracias en ningún momento… Frunció el ceño y suavizó el tono.

—En ningún momento te he agradecido el haberme dado tu sangre ayer. Me… Gracias, Violet. Gracias —murmuró separándose de ella y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Ya había comprobado que no era una amenaza. Fin del asunto. No podía seguir con eso, ya sabía cómo acababa—. Un último consejo: no vuelvas a darle de beber a ningún vampiro, Violet. Acabarán matándote.

Damon abrió la puerta de la habitación para irse.

—Si vuelvo a encontrarte así te volveré a dar mi sangre sin dudar.

Damon paró en seco y llegó hasta ella en un microsegundo.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Te estoy diciendo que acabarán matándote! ¡Tampoco debes darme tu sangre a mí, Violet! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! —gritaba intentando hacerle entender.

—Porque confío en ti —musitó quieta, sin dejarse intimidar.

Damon se quedó paralizado. ¿Confiaba en él? Los de su propia especie, inmortales, temían por su vida a su lado, desconfiaban de él, siempre esperaban lo peor y todos le odiaban y le temían. Pero esa humana, siendo consciente de que podría acabar con ella en menos de un segundo, había optado por confiar en él y entregarse ciegamente. Esa pequeña humana, frágil y… buena… confiaba en él.

Pegó su boca a la de Violet y la besó por un momento. _Mierda._ Se alejó un segundo de ella y la miró a los ojos, dudoso, vulnerable. Y entonces fue Violet quien se puso de puntillas, lo tomó por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia su boca. Se acercó más y atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos. Damon la tomó por el rostro y comenzó a besarla de forma más ardiente, dando pequeños toques con la lengua en el labio de Violet, incitandola a abrir la boca. Cuando ella lo hizo compartieron el calor de sus bocas, y sus lenguas se acariciaron. Al instante se hizo todo más intenso, sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados uno contra el otro y sus bocas no dejaban de comerse al otro y de respirar profundamente.

Las manos de Damon estaban en las caderas de Violet, arañándola, apretándola, acercándola más a su pelvis. Violet soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir aquel roce y al momento se apartó de su boca para quitarle la corbata y la camisa. Acarició sus músculos y volvió a ponerse de puntillas para besarlo. Damon atrapó su boca un instante y se apartó de nuevo, mirándola de arriba abajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma inconsciente y quitándose los pantalones. Sólo con ver cómo le miraba Violet se endurecía. Sus ojos tenían un aspecto inocente al mirar su cuerpo, pero tenía los labios entreabiertos, hinchados por sus besos y la respiración entrecortada. Damon avanzó hasta ella, la tomó por los muslos levantándola y la instó a que le rodeara con sus piernas. Violet no dejaba de besarle con pasión y de lamerle los labios. Damon la apoyó sobre la puerta, estando todavía encajado en ella, y Violet lo apretó más contra ella con sus piernas, a la vez que le arañaba la espalda y soltaba un gemido.

Los ojos de Damon se tornaron rojos y unas pequeñas venas oscuras se le dibujaron bajo los ojos. Dejó de besarla y alejó un poco su pelvis de ella. Giró su rostro intentando ocultar sus ojos de ella.

—Perdona —susurró áspero y avergonzado—, no… no es que quiera hacerte daño es que…

—Ya lo sé —susurró también Violet.

Le tomó el rostro con una de sus manos y lo volvió hacia ella. Miró las anomalías del rostro vampírico por un segundo, fascinada, y le sonrió mirándole directamente a los ojos. Comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con las manos, suavemente, y con las piernas volvió a atraerlo hacia ella, poniéndolo en su lugar de nuevo.

—No tengo miedo de ti —musitó contra su cuello a la vez que lo besaba y succionaba.

A Damon se le erizó la espalda y gruñó. La tomó fuertemente por las piernas y el trasero, fundiéndose aún más contra ella y avanzó hacia la cama. Tumbó a Violet sobre las sábanas, la besó suavemente y cogió el borde de su camiseta. Comenzó a tirar de ella suavemente, mientras Violet sentía como el frío iba acariciando su cuerpo, y cuando la desnudó por completo, desabrochándole el sujetador y librándole de sus braguitas, se quedó totalmente quieto, con la vista clavada en su cuerpo. Tragó saliva, Violet podía ver cómo se le dilataban las pupilas. Llevó su mano hasta el borde de sus boxers, instándole a desnudarse también.

Damon se tumbó sobre Violet, que al sentir su masculinidad desnuda contra la parte más tierna de su cuerpo tembló y soltó un gemido.

—¿Estás bien? —gruñó Damon intentando contenerse.

—Sí… —ronroneó Vi cerrando los ojos y arañándole levemente la espalda.

Damon juntó las manos con ella, aprisionándolas por encima de su cabeza, y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Violet. Acarició con su lengua el cuello femenino, hasta llegar a su oreja.

—Damon… —gimió tirándole suavemente del pelo, erizándole la piel.

El muy sinvergüenza apartó la boca de su piel y la miró con una sonrisa traviesa, parecía decirle _"provócame"_.

—¿Estás preparada? No quiero hacerte daño —musitó Damon mirándola tomar aire agitada.

¿Estaba bromeando? Como toda respuesta Violet se inclinó hacia él, le dedicó una media sonrisa acercándose a su boca hasta que Damon sintió su aliento dulce sobre su boca. Y entonces, cuando iba a besarla, ella atrapó el labio inferior del vampiro entre sus dientes, mordisqueándolo de forma sensual.

Damon gruñó excitado, al borde de la locura. La tomó por los muslos y le separó más las piernas. Al instante comenzó a introducirse en ella y ambos se fundieron en uno, gimiendo y respirando, acallando sus gritos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Y ahora… qué? —susurró Violet paseando sus dedos por la espalda masculina.

—¿Quieres conocer a mis amigos? —musitó Damon con una sonrisa a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo y la cara.

—Claro —sonrió.

Se miraron a los ojos un instante, intentando descubrir si para el otro había sido igual de intenso, si a ambos se les había sobrecogido el corazón. Sí… Violet sonrió y Damon se acercó suavemente a su boca para acariciarla levemente con sus labios. Ronroneó.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os haya gustado, (sobre todo a ti, Marde Geer).<em>

_Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, así que os agradezco si me dais vuestra opinión._

_Gracias por leer, _

_hasta la próxima aventura,_

**_eos nicté._**


End file.
